The Salvation book 12
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: This is Elenas and other characters thoughts and feelings from the moment Stefan died. This is how i think the next book will be. no flames this is my first story . please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all rights go to L.J Smith based on the The Vampire Diaries book series I hope that you like my first chapter. **

Chapter 1

_Elena' _

I know that I haven't had my diary in a while so I might as well start. So I grabbed a note book from the house and decided to write as writing in my diary always used to give me piece of mind.

* * *

Dear Diary

I know that I should feel deep sadness from the moment my soul mate Stefan was ripped away from but I feel nothing there is just a gaping hole in my heart since he was gone.

The only thing that has been helping me is the angel of darkness himself Damon. When he held me in his strong yet comforting arms it felt like time had stopped and it was just us two people there. I know that this is very wrong i should be mourning over the loss of my dearest...Stefan but when i get close to him it feels so right like i could just be with him is just Damons eyes the midnight black eyes that if you look at them long enough you could get lost in them.

Damon he is the only one who understands what i am going through after all Stefan was Damon's brother so only he can help me mourn his death properly.

I am going to have to put those things aside because I have to focus on one thing... revenge on what those creatures did to my Stefan and with my friends help i can achieve just that. With all of their help nothing can stand in our way.

**Well this is my first chapter done so tell me what you think another chapter will be on its way next week. **

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is only a introduction to the story I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing all rights go to L.J Smith based on the book series The Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 2 **

_Elena' _

After I had finished writing my diary my red head friend Bonnie carefully walked over to my "Elena do you want to go out and do something fun just you, Meredith , and me like we used to it could help you take your mind off things" she said clearly excited

Elena replied in a tired voice " sure good idea Bonnie it would be fun to have some girl time just the three of us"

"well we can meet up at eight at my house then Elena see you there" Bonnie then skipped out of the room and gently closed the door.

Well I thought now all i have to do is get ready for tonight so i stepped into an ice cold shower to clear my mind for tonight . when i had finished my shower it was already seven thirty so i decided to get dressed so i put on my simple grey converse , my boot cut jeans and a plain cream t-shirt . my hair is a freeze ball so i decided to straighten my golden brown locks .

I heard a loud but gentle knock at the door so i opened it and Bonnie popped her head through the door way and said

" so... Elena are you ready for tonight "

" sure Bonnie where are we going " i replied curious to where we are going tonight .

"Elena we are going to have a girls night in like we always used to when we were younger" while talking she was dragging me out of the house. A few minutes later we arrived at Bonnie's house her parents must be away for the night . i saw Meridiath tall and thin and built like a warrior princess wearing a very subtle shirt and jeans to match which was simple but that look always suited her.

When we arrived in her bedroom she said

"i think we should play a game for old times sake" when she finished speaking she looked at the both of us

"how about truth or dare" she said with that colour she gets in her eyes when she gets an idea.

" now Bonnie you know that i am not into that kind of thing " Merdiath said

" come on Merdiath just this once it could be fun and could help cheer up Elena " she said this with pleading eyes to Merdiath.

"oh all right Bonnie but be quick" she said clearly giving into Bonnie's wishes .

"oh okey "i'll start " Bonnie said this while bouncing up and down ."Elena truth or dare"

I paused for a moment thinking of the possible outcomes "truth" i said thinking it was the easier option.

"okey is it true that you ... you know like like Damon. " Bonnie said.

I was put on the spot so i said the first thing i could think of. "no Bonnie i would never Damon and i are just really good friends thats all" i said with relief.

" are you sure because i seen the way that you look at each other" Bonnie said

" look Bonnie nothing has changed or will ever change between the two of us. " i said to Bonnie.

" okey Elena if that is what you feel about him " Bonnie said this in a voice like she clearly didn't believe me

" Merdiath how are you and Alaric then" Bonnie said trying to change the subject.

" well Bonnie there is not much to say me and Alaric are doing just fine .Alaric 's research onto those new species of vampires is starting to take off " Merdiath said calmly .

" on come on give us the juicy detial's of you and Alaric" Bonnie said n an exasperated tone.

" there is nothing to tell well how are things between you and Zander going then " Merdiath said.

" things are going fine ... you know just fine never better we are really getting along together really fine" with she said this a light colour of crimson red came flowing into her checks.

" are you sure thats all Bonnie " Merdiath said

"Look Meredith you know that I get embarrassed talking about those types of things" Bonnie said.

"look it is getting late i think i might just turn in for the night " i said tiredly and walked to the door.

"look Elena if it is something that i said i am sorry " Bonnie said sadly.

" no ,no Bonnie i am just tired that all" i said walking towards her.

"well Elena i hope you feel better" Merdiath said while hugging me .

"Thanks guys i guess i will see you later. " i said walking down the street.

I began to think about what Bonnie said could i really be developing feelings again for Damon. I shook those feelings out of my head and climbed into bed.

**End of another chapter hope you enjoyed it . chapter three is own its way too but i want some more reviews before i update next time . if you have any ideas please lets me know in the reviews. **

**YA Fiction Fan **


End file.
